Shut Up
by Aya8
Summary: In which Sasuke tells Sakura to shut up and Sakura gets turned on. Warning: Foul language
1. Chapter 1

Title: Shut Up

Summary: In which Sasuke tells Sakura to shut up and Sakura gets turned on. Warning: Dirty talk!

Spoilers/Disclaimers: Nothing belongs to me! The story is current with the Manga, at least to the point where Sasuke betrays Karin.

Warnings: Dirty talk, kink, fluffy sweetness, two parts, talk of multiple pairings.

Authors note: This will be the cleaner version, but very high M or R rating. For the dirty version go to adult fanfiction dot net, however this doesn't apply until the second part of the story.

Part one:

"Shut up!" Sasuke growled covering his ears and glaring.

Sakura paused and arched her pink eyebrow. "Did you just tell me to shut up? Sasuke you have to do this! It was the condition when you came back," she informed him mechanically.

Sasuke, with his eyebrows furrowed, continued to stubbornly ignore her, his hands still covering his ears in a desperate attempt to cut out her psychoanalysis of him.

Sakura, shifting her weight to her right side, propped her clipboard on her hip, and tapped her white and green tennis shoe against the wooden floor of his furnished lacking room, which only consisted of a bed with black sheets and a dresser that matched the cherry stained wooded floor. "You're acting like a child," she laughed incredulously, trying desperately to keep her cool as her eyebrow twitched.

She tsked at him, walked towards him, and knocked his hands away from his ears. Sakura had never actually done anything like yank at his arms, so the fact that he didn't react in an unfavorable way, aka no katana reach, was a relief. The relief didn't stop the escalation in her heartbeat at touching him unfortunately. Before Sasuke had left he'd never had a reaction to being touched, but after was a different story.

Touching him was not allowed when he'd first come home. His "team" was with him and though Karen was still alive, she was extremely bitter at Sasuke. Karen had actually come up to her one day and told her that she would stay until Sakura told her to leave. It was an extremely humbling moment that almost made both women cry, and in response she'd given Karen a hug and laughed when she realized the reason the red head wasn't hugging her back was because Karin didn't know what to do.

Sasuke was quite, withdrawn, though that wasn't really new, and simply refused to let people touch him. He had completely gone around the bend crazy and stupid evil men messing with his mind because they weren't happy with themselves hadn't helped, so Sakura understood the no touching in the beginning. It had taken her, Naruto, and a few others a long time to get Sasuke back to some semblance of normalcy after his crazy fight with Danzo. For months, they couldn't touch Sasuke without him practically killing the person who did touch him. Naruto was first to make the break through, but surprisingly it was Sakura he allowed to touch him the most. Usually exams and accidental bumping was as far as it had gone though. Sparring with Naruto didn't count. It did seem to calm him down a bit. Even though he seemed to allow Sakura more physical contact, his emotional behavior towards her was nil, and he still didn't treat her as an equal therefore would not spar with her. He hadn't even really seen her fight and she'd been trying to put him into a situation where he would be able to see her progress. As much as she hated to admit it, Sasuke being proud of her was something she'd always strived to achieve.

In terms of his emotional status it seemed the sessions at first had been helping, but now it was his sever anger that the sessions were still taking place that caused a plateau in the progress. Tsunade originally had assigned a specialist for these discussions of his time away from Konoha, after all Sakura wasn't a trained psychologist, but Sasuke had refused and had only finally agreed to Sakura after lots of persuasion.

"I don't want to _hear_ **you** _talk_!" he snarled, his obsidian eyes flashing a warning at her. When she folded her arms in front of her chest stubbornly he continued more calmly, "I don't want to do this tonight-I'm—" he stopped and averted his eyes to his black comforter, which his pale hands were now resting against. "I'm tired," he finished softly.

They had the therapy sessions in his room, usually towards the end of the day, hence his bed, because at this point, between sparring, and his community service it was the time he would be too tired to put up much of a fight, but she didn't want him defeated, just more lenient.

Sakura frowned, her slightly glossed lips forming a line, and her brows furrowed. He wanted to give up. She was about to ask him what Naruto would think about this attitude, but stopped herself. His hostile behavior towards his therapy sessions was really causing her to worry that all the steps forward would start going backwards.

She sighed and nibbled her bottom lip. She needed to neutralize the situation, perhaps give him a reason, of his liking, to talk. "How about we talk about your spar with Naruto the—"

Sasuke was practically burning a hole in his comforter with the intensified stare he was giving it and he would without a doubt tear the matching black sheets folded over said comforter if his fingers twisted in them any tighter. "No talking!" he growled through clenched teeth.

Sakura, not sure when her physical reaction had shifted from irritation to interest, shifted her thighs closer together. She had always found his growling voice a good product for lubricating her nether regions. His voice didn't disappoint.

Sakura took a deep shaking breath, in through her noise, and allowed her eyelids to slide shut. The image of Sasuke naked and dirty talking in Sakura's ear about what he wanted to do to her was causing her knees to weaken and she couldn't help but feel guilty at how unprofessional her response was. Normally she'd just push through the desire, calm him down, or even change the subject for a few minutes, but she'd been too long without any form of satisfaction and the day had been long, trying. The thought of finally telling him that she still loved him was surfacing, but he wouldn't like that. He didn't like being told he was loved. Honestly, she was damned horny and was in the mood for the hard swift type satisfaction, not the declarations of love romance kind. Lord knows Sasuke could use some hardcore bed activities! And maybe that was the key…

What healthy blooded male doesn't like some dirty talk and sex? The chance of Sasuke talking dirty to her was slim to none and though she'd only been in relations a few times she wasn't shy enough not to voice what she wanted. In fact she was known to get very verbal according to some of her previous lovers. Kakashi, whom she'd given her virginity to absolutely loved it and suggested acting out some scenes from his books. Naruto sprouted a bloody nose and fainted the first time she'd told him she would enjoy sucking his cock until he popped like warm champagne. Sai, whom surprisingly wasn't a virgin before Sakura had gotten to him, was silent, but would clutch her tightly when she would say something particularly sexy. Sai especially liked the dirty talk when he was inside of her, he would never last long. Sometimes even one simple 'fuck me harder' would have him going over. Sakura couldn't help but wonder what Sasuke's reaction would be. She's was definitely about to find out.

_Finally!_ Inner Sakura surfaced, _lets get laid!_

"I guess I don't have to _talk_," Sakura smiled innocently, licking her bottom lip trying to gain more courage since he was looking. Moving closer so she was inches away, she stopped directly in front of him, knocking his legs apart with her right knee so she could get just a bit closer. She watched as his brow furrowed, his features forming a puzzled expression while still staring at the bed comforter. He leaned back a little, pulling away from her closeness, the palms of his hands moving behind him, resting on the bed, his arms supporting his upper body.

Since he hadn't physically pushed her away she took it as a sign to continue.

"There are plenty of other things I'd love to use my mouth for," she whispered, allowing him a moment to analyze what she said before she threw her clipboard to the floor and moved to straddle his lap, being sure to place her ass snug against his groin.

He jerked up, lightening fast, unintentionally pushing himself against her, and griping her wrists tightly. "Get _off_ me," he spoke calmly and it irritated her that he seems so unaffected by her actions.

_He's gay!_ Inner Sakura cried. _Maybe we can get him and Naruto together and…_

"Are you-do you prefer men?" Sakura asked calmly, searching his face, watching him watch her.

He wasn't angry anymore, though slightly pissed that she'd sad on him it has passed quickly, which was a plus, but he wasn't turned on either.

"No."

"Okay then," she whispered, searching his face as she tested him and wiggled slightly on his lap.

There wasn't even a flinch. Maybe she just didn't do it for him?

_You can't give up. Put some effort into it, horny here! _Inner Sakura persuaded.

She leaned towards him slowly, her breast pushed against his chest, his fingers still wrapped in a death grip around her wrists as she brushed her cheek softly against his while still moving forward. The grip on her wrists, if at all possible, tightened more, and for a moment she thought he was going to break them, but she continued slowly, not wanting to make any sudden movement, giving another nudge with her cheek against his, almost like a kitten would do seeking affection.

Sakura took a deep shivery breath, darted her tongue out to capture his earlobe, and bit gently, tugging at the same time, before sucking. She made a tiny noise of pleasure as she pulled away a little bit and whispered in his ear. "When I watch you and Naruto spar I day dream about licking the sweat off your gorgeous body."

His grip on her wrist loosened and she felt, rather than heard, him take a breath. That was a surprised response from Sasuke. She'd surprised him, her, Sakura. Not a swift hardcore burning with lust response though, she wasn't expecting him to grip her ass and start grinding, but surprise was almost as potent as that action would have been with Uchiha Sasuke. Surprising him was like the fudge icing on a cake. Sakura barely managed to maintain a squeal of pleasure.

She rested her cheek against his and stayed close enough to his ear so that her lips brushed edges of it as she spoke. "Do you ever look in a mirror?"

Praying she hadn't gone too far she continued without a response. "Do you have any idea how fucking beautiful you are? And your voice, God I could orgasm just listening to you recite the alphabet," Sakura practically growled and ran her teeth along the side of his face before, almost roughly, biting his lower jaw. "I just want to lick-" she slowly started moving away from his ear, her check still sliding against his, "nip," she continued. The last words were only spoken when she was staring him straight in his eyes, her mouth hovering over his, "and suck you everywhere," she finished.

She slid her lips once, twice over his before darting her tongue out to lick the side of his mouth. She moved back towards the middle and sucked his bottom lip into her mouth.

A grunt escaped him and he barely managed a quick kiss against her sucking lips before he pulled back, wincing as her teeth clamped down a little too hard before he managed to escape.

"Are you drunk?" His voice was so low Sakura almost had to strain to hear it.

"No, just horny," she answered giving him a crooked smile leaned back to look into his eyes. "Would you like to help me with that Sasuke?"

He frowned deeply and pulled back slightly, staring at her with those piercingly, unintentionally seductive eyes. "This isn't real." He sounded so sure when he'd softly spoken the words, that Sakura almost had to double check the realness as well.

Sakura leaned forward and placed a swift kiss on his lips before removing her hand from one of his, and taking him by the wrist bringing his hand forward to cup her breast through her shirt. "Yes it is."

He visibly swallowed and took a deep breath. "Who are you?"

She licked the side of his jaw and reached for the hem of his shirt. "You know who I am. The jutsu you have surrounding your front door confirmed that remember?"

Surprise flashed in his eyes at the mention of his door monitor. He'd forgotten, which meant she was having the desired effect on him.

She smiled impishly at him and started pulling his shirt up. Just as she got it past his upper chest, his hand slammed down.

"Stop," he whispered, but it was weak, and barely audible. "Sakura…"

She dropped her forehead to his, giving him an Eskimo kiss before managing to growl out, "I want you to fuck-"

"Ssh!" His hands started to slide his shirt down, but he went to clasp her hands in his once more, his thumb moving back and forth over her pulse as if he was trying to sooth a ferocious beast. He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed her wrist, then dropped them back down so that his hands could go to her waist.

She flinched as his fingers bit into her sides.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked in his deadly pissed off tone

Sakura rolled her eyes, trying to ignore his swift change in emotion from gentle to fierce. "I thought I made that pretty obvious," she tried for a seductive tone.

"You expect me to believe that? Is this a mission? What are you orders?"

Well, if he wouldn't believe her words…Sakura growled and jerked at his wrist, pulling it away from her side. With her other hand she pulled her pants away from her body. Slowly, while keeping eye contact she brought his wrist closer and pushed his huge calloused hand down the front. She struggled a moment to get him under her panties once he realized what she was doing, but wants she added some chakra, she'd managed to get his hand where she wanted. Pressing him against her, she gasped slightly. Her whole body shook with the intense feeling of his touch, the burning in the pit of her stomach spreading all over. She took a few panting breathes as she managed to push one of his fingers inside of her. Her hips pumped against his finger as if on reflex. "Oh fuck," she moaned, her eyes closing as she bit her lip. She allowed her head to lean back slightly as she spoke. "No mission, no orders, just me wanting you."

Two more erratic breaths and she managed to open her eyes to see his disbelief at her bold move. His mouth had dropped open and shock filled his eyes showing her the most emotions she's ever seen on his face. It was intoxicating this response she'd gotten from him, and she wanted more, so with her palm still pressing him against her, she managed to slide a second his finger into her. "Feel how wet I am for you? I promise nothing past this night if you don't want it. I won't interpret this as you loving me, just sexual gratification between two consenting, almost adults. Okay?"

Eventually when he moved, it was very subtle, but she saw it, his nod of confirmation. If she played her cards right, she wouldn't be able to walk properly tomorrow.

"Good. Now let's get your pants off."

To be continued…

…popped like warm champagne - from Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Any other quotes I didn't catch please let me know. Reviews-yes please!


	2. Chapter 2

I think this chapter can qualify for a hard R. You see a lot of sexual activity in R rated movies. If not and it's too much let me know and I'll go over it as much as a can to make it suitable. This has not been edited down for ff . net, though I originally stated it would be. I felt like if I edited it down there would be barely anything.

Part Two:

With his pants off, Sakura was tempted to go down on him, but as it seemed her staring managed his already half erect member to fully rise, she decided she'd waited almost four years and knew waiting anymore would be out of the question.

_No more waiting!_ Inner Sakura cried out with triumph.

She thrust her shorts off, pushed him back into a sitting position, and straddled him once more. "Are you ready?" she gasped, rubbing herself against him, lubricating his cock with her juices. "I've waited for you almost four years-no more waiting," she informed him.

That seemed to do it since he was now fully erect. "That's my boy."

Sasuke's hands gripped her hips painfully tight as he started pushing her back and forth across his lap, teasing himself.

When he grunted once, twice from the slick contact Sakura leaned forward to gently nibble his earlobe. "You like that don't you Sasuke?"

Sasuke's head accidentally knocked into the side of hers, one of his hands came free, the other still forcing a faster movement of her hips, and moved up to tangle in her hair, holding her head glued to his. He was panting like he'd just run for hours. His thrusts were more erratic, sharper, harder, guiding her movements with demand for more. The other hand resting on her hip moved to join the one in her hair, holding her in place as his hips continued to bump and grind against hers, his cock sliding between the sex of her lips and thighs.

Sakura put her hands to his shoulders, trying to pull herself away, but he growled, jerking her tighter to him, his hand tightening almost painfully in her hair.

"Sasuke, I don't want you fucking my thighs, I want you fucking me," she informed him. "Come on, I'll even let you choose the position."

He obviously was too far gone to hear her so with some chakra enhanced movement she managed to stop her hips from moving and pull her head out of his hands.

"No don't-" he started hoarsely.

Letting out a throaty groan he tried to start the movement up again, but he flinched as she pulled farther away to look at him.

"Don't you know it's better inside?" she asked teasingly, her fingers coming up to brush his messy hair out of his face. "You do know right, I mean of course you do. That's silly."

A pause followed by a shift in movement she thought was to be her only answer.

"Don't you?" Sakura searched his still pleasure filled face and just in case he didn't understand added another question. "Sasuke, are you a virgin?"

Sasuke swallowed, his eyes sliding shut, his head falling backwards as his hips twitched beneath hers. "Yes," he managed.

Sakura's arms dropped limply around his waist, shock evident on her face. "Oh." It was the only word she could muster at first then realizing the situation she gave him a small, but happy smile. "Do you want to lose your virginity to me? It'll be painless. I promise and once you're inside of me-"

Pushing a finger against her lips shushing her, it was all the answer she needed as she leaned down to clutch the base of his member, holding him upright for her. While keeping eye contact she swiftly dropped down on him. His unintentional gasp and pleasure filled face almost had Sakura orgasming right then and there.

"You are so fucking hot," she panted.

His jaw clenched, obviously trying to keep his composure, and with the quavering of his thighs Sakura knew she'd have to go quick or get left behind. This wouldn't be a problem just watching his eyes filled with disbelief, pleasure, his face scowled in concentration, and the pearly whites of his teeth bearing down on each other. All she could think was how she wanted those teeth on her.

"You can put your mouth anywhere you want on me," she managed. Between his sharp swift thrusts that were so hard she was having trouble staying seated in his lap and with every push a quick moan would follow.

He went for the junction between her jaw and neck, licking before biting a little harder than she would have liked, but not hard enough to take her mind away from the pleasure. It was just what she needed to get her to start peaking.

"I'm so close Sasuke-kun," she whimpered before quickly licking the side of his face, moving towards his lower lip, and then capturing his mouth for a kiss so wonderful it made her toes curl. While kissing she took one of his hands from her hips and placed in on her breast, coaxing him to squeeze, pulling his concentration enough to get him to respond.

He pulled away from the kiss to Sakura's disappointment and pulled his hand away so that he could wrap both arms around he waist with swift precision. She followed in suit wrapping her arms around his neck, plastering the front of her body to his so that her breasts were crushed to his face as he laid his head against her chest. His already erratic movements lost all rhythm and a hoarse, long drawn out cry escaped his lips. She could feel the side of his mouth open against her breast as he voiced his hard orgasm. His trembling let her know that he was finished and when his staccato thrusting turned into tiny bump and grinds, she almost sobbed.

"Not yet, please," she begged.

Trying to prolong the act she started grinding her hips in circles. The movement caused him to flinch slightly as his still stiff, only slightly softening, and sensitive erection slipped in and out. It was enough stimulation that her orgasm ripped through her. Her thighs shook from the force, her neck thrown back, still clutching Sasuke tightly to her chest.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she screamed, pushing her hips hard against him so that her clit bumped into his lower abdomen.

She came hard, harder than she'd done in a while. Maybe it was the fact that she just took the virginity of one of the sexiest guys she'd every meant or maybe it was the fact that he _was _the sexiest guy she'd ever met, very close second with Naruto.

As she rode out the orgasm she noticed that though it was uncomfortable for him, he let her finish her rather hard grinding. Her walls gripped him so tightly that she even felt him jerk slightly inside of her followed by a little spurt of semen.

She took a couple more deep breaths as her movements became slower and she started to come down from her high.

"Ooh God that was amazing," she whispered, dropping her head to rest on the top of dark raven one.

"I'll say. Damn Sakura-chan that was hot! I love your backside when you're fucking. I think you took his virginity too," Naruto called from the corner of the room where he sat in a chair, trying to appear unaffected by the situation, sprawled in a lazy manner.

Sasuke did a double take, his eyes darkening with challenge. "Dobe, what the hell are you doing here?"

"The better question Teme is how _long_ have I been here."

Sakura, looking like the cat ate canary and grinned over her shoulder at him. "I did take his virginity. Would you like to join us for round two?"

Sasuke blinked and silence followed before he could manage an answer. "What?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura turned and gave him a sheepish look. "Didn't I tell you? Team seven, well, we're kind of together. Kakashi, Sai, Naruto, me, now you. I'm still working on Yamato."

"Why?"

Sakura smiled lovingly down at him. "I'm in love with you all and I know I'm being selfish by keeping all of you, but Shinobi need more than civilians. And what girl in there right mind that was on a team of men that looked like all of you would say no?"

"Oh."

Sakura chuckled and left it at that.

++Finished++


End file.
